thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Chuo (Tokyo) District
THIS IS CIN-CHAN'S LOVELY DISTRICT OF HELL This is where you put your little introductory about blurb ye ye. Please check the Claimed UGs page for the rules, and so that you do not double claim. Check the Districts category page to see all the created districts, and please tag your districts as such. Current Standing Officers You can put a blurb here, or not. You can link names, or not link names, or leave question marks. or delete titles if they are unnecessary. Hohohoho. Producer: REDACTED Composer: REDACTED Conductor: ??? Other Notable Officers: Sample Name, Unlinked Name Previous Standing Officers You can put a blurb here, or not. You can delete this category entirely if you have no previous Officers // Reapers // Players of note. Previous Position Here: Toyo Fuu, Setsuna Kuroudi, D-Cal About Introduction Chuo hosts their Games far and few in between - and for a good reason. Years' worth of wait in between Games causes this Underground to accumulate as many Souls as possible, creating a giant Player body in turn. Once there are enough Players to make the Underground burst at its seams, the Games begin. Chuo only has four noteable Reaper positions; the Composer, the Conductor, the Game Master and Officer Reapers. Harriers and Supports do not exist per say, with the former of the two only coming into play once the Game has begun. When a Game ends, Reapers that have been created are promoted to Officers, and are prompted to either transfer out of Chuo or remain as an Officer. Veteran Officers are always given the same choices after every Game. A Game in Chuo could take as little as a few days to as long as a few months for it to finish, as its progress is entirely dependent upon the Players. Players Players are the main participants of Chuo's Game. Players must stay pacted at all times; should a Player's partner get erased, and should the Player fail to find a new partner, the Player is automatically converted to a Harrier Reaper. Reapers Chuo does not employ Harrier nor Support Reapers. However, Harrier Reapers may arise in the event that a Player fails to find another partner if their initial one is erased. Harrier Reapers are subjected to a 42 hour timer upon conversion. Once the timer hits zero, the Harrier is erased. In order to keep the timer from going to zero, a Harrier must erase other Players; each time a Player is erased, the Harrier's timer restarts at 42 hours. Reapers are not allowed to pact with each other in order to share erasure credit. However, Reapers who witness or assist the erasure of a Player gain credit for lending a hand. As such, it isn't out of the question for several Reapers to gang up on a Player and erase them together. While Reapers can freely fight and erase other Reapers, no credit is granted for doing such a thing. Standard Game Timeline Before a Game begins, a large number of Souls are accumulated. During this time, Officers are received and transferred in and out of Chuo. While this district is not as open of an Underground as Shibuya, it allows Reapers who are willing to oversee and sparingly initiate action to take part in its Game. Once enough Souls have been collected, the Conductor will alert the Officers and begin the last preparations needed to begin the Game. A Game Master is selected, and the rest of the Officers decide on a single member amongst their ranks to control the first portion of the Game otherwise. Once these preparations are set, the Players will awaken within Chuo's Underground and receive their first Mission. The Game Master of the week is allowed to have as many or as few Missions for the Players to complete, so long as said objectives are flexible enough to accommodate for the static-bath that the Game becomes. However, the first Mission will always be one that prompts partnerships and pacts. Once every Player has pacted, the real Game begins. The Officer Reaper selected unleashes a wave of Noise that would erase the first few Players of the pool. Players whose partners are erased and fail to find another one within seven minutes are automatically turned into Reapers. While Players are generally not subjected to timers for Missions, Reapers are forced to take one that is set to 42 hours. This timer is reset every time a Reaper erases a Player; should a Reaper neglect this time limit, they are erased themselves. Once the Player body has diminished to a number of the Officers' discretion, a final Mission is sent to the remaining Players. Should they complete the objective in question, the survivors are considered winners and are given their choices by the Conductor. Lackluster Players that have somehow survived are not given anything, and are pulled back into the static to play again during Chuo's next Game. History This is where you write a history. Hohohoho. Trivia * Such trivia. * Much amaze. * Wow. Category:Districts